A powdered cockatiel in hand
by Jester Smiles
Summary: A one-shot of Krieg the psycho as he fights along side his fellow vault hunters. I don't own the image of the borderlands i just edited the image to have a different look. All rights to Borderlands franchise belongs to Gearbox games.


**Authors Note; **

** Hey every one if you don't know names Jester I wanted to take a second to tell you watch the Borderlands 2 cinematic trailer called A meat bicycle for two. I also wanted say…****Hey Jester introduce me already come on****…**** SHUT UP SMILES…****You use to be fun… Zip it any way I like to say that I don't own anything related to Borderlands. I just wanted to write a little bit about Krieg seeing as they gave him very little back-story. You and I both know why you're really writing this. I told you to get back in the corner of my mind and stay there.**

Pulling himself from the cold frigid waters stood a hulk of a man easily six feet in height. Being shirt less doesn't seem to be helping him as he slowly follows a large open path. The cool air bashing his slim body causing his still frigid muscles to tense up. _I told you to stop swimming but you had to keep going_. As the lean man continued to follow the path a large huff came from just over his head. Looking up to see a large four-armed creature running after a small version of its self. Turning slightly it looked at the man huff again to resume the chase.

_Well you dodged that one, but we still have to find her. She asked us for help now we have to help just remember once you harm an innocent you'd wish I still had control_. Grunting to himself he pressed on down the path. After what appeared to have been an hour he came to a large open space filled with various roads. As well as patches of open ground, slowly the roar of engines caught his attentions. To his left he saw a ground a bandits chasing a man in a beat to hell vehicle. Sitting behind him firing pot shots at the bandits was a teenage girl with red hair and a shinny left arm

.

Slowly the man broke into a run hoping that the chase would lead him to his goal. After another few minutes of running he found the vehicle smoking off to the side of the road. Followed by shouts and various forms of weapons firing. _They might need us get going_. With a goal in mind he jugged forward the sight he found was the two from before pressed into a building next to a large gate. Various fire rattling the walls of the building as fire was returned. As the man stood a short distance from the fight his shoulder twitched. His right hand then moved slightly from his side to his back. Feeling the still damp weapon grip he pulled it free from the holster.

With a steady walk that quickly turned into a sprint the man went straight into the fight. Leaping over the cover behind one bandit he shouted, "**I don't hear your screams**". Quickly he brought down his axe its body was curved and the axe it self was a circular buzz saw. The man quickly dispatches three of the bandits while the remaining four took aim at him. Bloody dripping from his axe he dodged as quickly as possible.

Shouting at the top of his lungs the man bellows "**My cockatiels ready for more blood!**" Once distracted by the unknown raging killer the man and teen inside the building picked of two more of the bandits. One became engulfed in flames while acid oozed from the wounds of the other. Leaping over a makeshift low wall the crazed man drops his axe into the skull of a bandit.

The final bandit turned to run only to find the muzzle of a gun pointed to his face. A lean woman with a sleeveless yellow top pulled the trigger saying "Did you guy's call for help". The man and teen took aim at the man still huffing from the battle. The woman took notice of the man saying "Well big guy only three days ago you saved me from a pack of rats. Now you save these guy's asses I'm impressed".

Even with weapons trained on him the man shambled over to the loan woman. He spoke with a low gruff tone "**Pretty lady kills all the meat bags**". Giving nothing but a grin she turned to the teen and man behind the tall man. Walking over the teen couldn't help but stare examining all the cuts along the mans torso and arms. She turned to the woman to speak "um ok so were making friends with psycho". Leaning with one side hanging the woman looks from her male companion then to the teen. Crossing her arms she says "He may be a psycho but he gave me a hand…after I started to shoot at him". They both look from her to the towering man with the shared expression "Really". Turning back to her companions stated "I known he is a psycho but Salvador came be a little crazy too. Plus he just killed a good few bandits with nothing but a bone saw axe".

The teen brushes her head with he shiny arm sighing as the man spoke "Ok Maya we'll head back to Sanctuary and see what Lilith and Roland have to say. Hopefully Salvador and Zero had better look at finding a power core than we did". With that they three companions turn to the towering man to ask what was on all of their minds. The teen was the first to speak "So big guy you got a name or just a need to kill".

_Go one tell them our name just one word, you don't have to scream just say our name_. Lifting his axe over his head with a quickly movement he cries, " **I kill for me I. Am. KRIEG!"**

It's been four weeks since Krieg the psycho joined the vault hunters just the other week Bloodwing was killed. Now Krieg was waging a one-man killing war against every one at the wild life preserve. Before he left he had to make a stop at Marcus's shop. Smashing his axe on to the wooden counter he looks at Marcus through his mask saying, "**Giving me a big kill stick I want to see there limbs fly**"! Marcus looked at Krieg remembering the last time the psycho walked into his shop with they siren Maya.

As she walked to the counter Krieg went off to the side looking at the large vending machine. He began to push its buttons unsure of what they actually did as Maya spoke to Marcus. Maya "Hey uh Marcus can I get a slag rifle and an acidic smg". Maya say Marcus eye Krieg as one of his arms leaned down under the counter.

Moving quickly her arm began to glow as her powers flowed with her siren abilities. Pulling Marcus's face to the metal bar's that divided him from his customers. Maya spoke with a smirk "He's a vault hunter Marcus, Roland gave him the ok. His names Krieg now give me my guns". Letting Marcus go he caught his breathe after stumbling back down to the floor. Marcus "Fine I'll get the guns but I don't want the psycho killing anyone in my shop got it". Maya just nodded and looked at Marcus walk to the left wall to pull down the guns. Once she checked the weapons a muffled rumble became were noticeable in the room.

Taking a few steps from the vending machine Krieg exhales a large disgusting belch. Krieg "**Ahhh.. those apples hurt after I ate them**". Maya looks at his palm to see three grenade pins saying "Krieg those were grenades… I can believe your still standing". Krieg "**Pain only hurts from the belly of fire and my belly needs MORE**"! Marcus shacks his head while Maya just gives a short snicker. Now back to the present Marcus said, "Ok one missile launcher, six grenades, and a acidic shotgun. So how much you… " His voice trailed off as he looked back with every piece of equipment in hand to see a large mound of cash on his counter. Krieg shouting from the other side "**Hurry the doggies want me to kill the gearbox's**". (**Authors Note; Complete respect to the company of gearbox for making this series**). Scooping up the weapons Krieg then ran to the fast travel station and now we find him kill robots, scientist and Hyperion goons at the Wild life Preserve.

As Krieg made his way deeper and deeper in the preserve more alarms went off. His body now covered in all kinds of gore as well as bruises and bullet wounds he received. Krieg "**HEEYYYY I'm want to hurt you with the hot flames in my pain stick**". Slowly his body was engulfed flames as he continued to fire his shotgun at random robots that materialized done the corridors. As she ability took hold of his weapons his weapons soon did two types of damage.

A few scientists ran for a large door at the very end of a hallway. Firing the last shells from his shotgun Krieg bashed his body against the door. Growling in his throat he began throwing a few more punch's until he felt a soft trail of blood work down his hand. Before he could walk back down the several eridium-crazed stalkers charged down the corridors. Holstering his shotgun he threw his last grenade after clanging on the floor it detonated.

Taking the missile launcher from his back he fires two more shots. Quickly upon reloading a huge stalker bashed into the door casing the metal hinges to groan and buckle. Krieg " **UUUUGRH MEAN DOGGIE**". Stepping back only by a few paces it bond for Krieg once again bashing him completely through the heavy metal door.

With no other weapons in reach he quickly pulls his axe from the back of his pants. Three swift strikes gained Krieg his freedom from underneath the stalker. Streams of florescent purple an hard red blood pooled down its side. Screams came from various corners of the room at a glance you could see the scientist cowering. Activating his quick ability his body was once more engulfed in flames.

Rushing the stalker he struck it once again, but the stalker quickly learned. Opening its mouth as Krieg went for another swing the stalkers jaw closed on his axe. With the stalker now receiving slight burns it began to thrash Krieg from side to side. Not letting go his body we bashed against monitors and a few tables. Krieg the shouted " **ugrhhs let go of my kill stick doggy"!** Panicking some of the scientist managed to run back down the corridor. Some were so scared they remained in their corners scared to death.

Punch's flew as Krieg fought the large creature with his free arm grunting and shouting loud obscene words at the stalker. After an unknown amount of time a quick swoosh went through the air. Still connected to the stalker the swift implosion caused both of them to receive damage. With a thud Krieg fell to the floor with him came his axe. Now free from the stalkers mouth Krieg slowly rose to his feet. Turning to look at the hall Krieg save the somewhat short but well built gunzerker Salvador. He was holding a heavy rocket launcher with two launching barrels.

Turning back to the motionless beast Krieg kick it testing its reaction. With no response he quickly shouted at Salvador his dismay. "**NO NO NO NO I was going to kill the doggy**"! Salvador was already looking over the room till he came to a stop a looked up a Krieg. Salvador "I didn't see your name on it. Plus it was funny to see you fall on your ass". He spoke in his thick native language it made its sound oddly funny. _Relax at least its death so just calm down. We'll find something else to kill soon. Just remember you can't hurt the innocent_. Lifting his axe he smashed its flat side on the side of his head shouting "**Urgh be quite thinking head**"!

Paying little attention to the angered psycho Salvador punched a portion of the floor. From the floor rose a large standing yellow container. Salvador face lite up with a big grin as the contains lid slide open revealing three different weapon variants. Quick he snatch a pistol the looked like an old school revolver but with a nozzle that fire started to jet from. Smoothly he positioned his arms took aim at a wall swiping his hand over the guns trigger hammer.

Once a shoot left the barrel it became empower it the air then on contact with the wall burst in a ball of acid. Still grinning to him self Salvador took his price and left. Watch his fellow vault hunter leave him Krieg went over to the container to see what was left. An assault rifle and a class mod were the only things left. Picking up the rifle Krieg's hands examined the weapon. Liking his new kill tool he quickly load any spare ammo he didn't try to eat as a snack. Once loaded pulling trigger cause the silver looking gun to glow a neon purple. _Looks like he left us a good rare gun to have fun with. Lets just sell the mod at a vending machine_.

Snatching up the mod Krieg walked back down the corridor to find Axton shooting at some skags. Holding the rifle just over his waist Krieg charged into the fight shouting, "**Rare baby steak killer screaming**"!

Walking through the murky air of the dust the vault hunters slowly came to their destination. Axton unstrapped his sniper from his back to look through the long scope.

Axton spoke "Ok the Hyperion crew will be passing by here it an hour. Maya take Krieg and Salvador over to the rock formation. What until Gaige releases deathtrap then follow the rest of the plan". Maya "Easy enough, come on boy's let's go and wait".

Once the crew of Hyperion got to the vault hunters trap it went… well they just didn't expect that the crew would call in back up. Salvador had a human Hyperion worker pined under his knee. The worker screamed with all his might for help until Salvador punch him into nuts. Maya only laugh see the man now squeaking in pain under the smaller man.

Maya saw Krieg was out of ammo now down to throwing random grenades. Maya radioed Axton if they were ready to move. Axton replied, "Yeah were ready run back to the pass and we'll blow it up". Salvador throw the worker over his shoulder as began to sprint back to the pass with Maya in step.

Looking over her shoulder she saw that Krieg had stopped. Maya shouted at him "Krieg come on were getting out of here"! Turning his head only slightly as the Hyperion back up was running after them. Krieg shouted at the top of his lungs "**WHY RUN WHEN WE CAN KILL**"

Before she could go back for him the upper portion of the pass exploded cause rocks to fall near both Krieg and on some of the Hyperion reinforcements. Still shouting through the falling rocks all that could be heard was shouts of dying Hyperion's and Krieg shouting "**KILL KILL KILL KILL KIIILLLL**"!

As the dust slowly cleared shoots echoed in the air as a lone Hyperion worker survived. Scrambling for cover they readied themselves to return fire but before the Vault Hunter could a scream rose from the worker with a maniacal laugh. Peering through the dust trying to find their screaming enemy. They saw the workers arm on the ground still holding his automatic pistol. Then the dust fully cleared for them to see the familiar shape of their psychotic companion clutching his bloody saw axe.

Using his familiar shouting voice he spoke "**I said die now give me your SPINE**"! With an over hand swing Krieg's axe cutting deep into the workers abdomen. Part of his axe was poking out the back of the worker. Now dead on his axe Krieg scraped the worker off his axe like it was a piece of gum under his shoes.

It didn't take them long to get to a fast travel station Krieg still eager to kill but was told other wise by Maya. Back in Sanctuary the mood was dim everyone was both sad and over joyed. Handsome Jack the asshole was dead and so was Roland and bloodwing. Even after his solo rampage in the wild life preserve Krieg's actions did little to boost anyone's mood. But small smiles crept on every one face as Salvador told the short tale of Krieg and the giant Starker.

Now in their main headquarters Maya, Axton, Salvador, Gaige, Zero even came back after a so called walk through the Hill Lands. They all knew he just went to trash the Hyperion bases that where located there. Krieg was patch up after getting a stern talking to from Maya about his psychotic ways. **Hmmm looks like she does care just let them deal with the Hyperion. And please don't do anything stupid**. Once she was done talking Maya gave Krieg a look for him to respond only saying, " **Cockatiels ready for more death bites**". Believing that was all she was going to get out of him she turned back to their informant.

The Hyperion informant refused to talk so Krieg choose to wander up stairs to see what the last three old vault hunters were doing with Tiny Tina. Poking his head through the door way he say her in tears saying some thing he could not hear.

_Go comfort her she needs me not the psycho just let have control just for a minute. SHE NEEDS ME!_ Violently shaking his head Krieg saw her wipe away the tears and continue to talk. The three vault hunters each smiled their own unique way. Krieg turned as he heard steps climb the stairs next to him. Quickly turning he saw his fellow new vault hunters. Salvador spoke "my big psychotic friend go watch the informant kay". With a slow nod Krieg went down stares once in front of the informant his hand twitch.

The informant was still bond and gaged in a chair as Krieg came to a stop only inches from his face. Not known to the informant a smile stretch across his face under his mask.

Now informed of what they have everyone came down stairs to find the informant a bloody mess with a large gapping hole in his chest. Blood was dripping from Krieg's axe, left hand as well as from under his mask. Maya was the first to speck "Krieg what happened and why is there a hole in his chest?"

Quick to speak the psycho shouted "**HE said no after I ate it**"! Not wanting to know what he ate she just instructed him to follow. As they walked Krieg's head fell onto the small child that was walking along side Lilith. Krieg in a low grumble said, "_Ugrh why won't they pain stop_" _Cause she needs me, she escaped the preserve labs that much time alone has changed her. She needs someone to help cope with the pain. She needs me! _

**Jester; hey guys thanks for reading my first fan fic so yeah.**

**Smiles; Remember review give us any kind of comments but no flames please its bad enjoy with just the three of us in here we don…**

**Jester; SMILES I told you to get back in your corner!**

**Smiles; Your no fun any more Jester.. Don't you remember when you let me out more?**

**Jester;…. I still regret most of the things I let you do. Anyway full thanks to Gearbox games for making this franchise and I don't own anything but this story so yeah Peace off.**

**Smiles; AND WE'LL HUG YOU LATER! Jester sights an shoots at Smiles. **


End file.
